Cell phones and other mobile electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular. An ever larger segment of the population carries these devices. Further, more people continue to rely on these devices for a variety of communication, including making phone calls, sending and receiving emails and text messages. Additionally, these users often store a large number of documents on these electronic devices. These documents and other information stored on the electronic device can contain sensitive information, that the user is unwilling to share.
Nevertheless, hacking and stealing information from these electronic devices has become a problem in recent years. In particular, these devices can constantly be connecting to unknown wireless and cell networks where the information can be subjected to theft. This can lead to large problems for the owner of the electronic device.
Additionally, the high level of data transmission can lead to health problems for the owner. In particular, cellular phone transmissions have been linked to several types of cancer in recent years. Whether or not these links are proven to exist, a user may wish to be protected in order to ensure his or her safety. However, these electronic devices generally send and receive data automatically unless turned off.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system that can prevent the theft of data stored on mobile electronic devices. Additionally, there is a need in the art for the system to prevent connection to outside networks until desired by the user. Further there is a need for the system to protect the user from the potentially dangerous radiation produced by the electronic device.